Robotic Soldiers (Earth-616)
| Identity = | Affiliation = | Relatives = Victor von Doom (creator) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = Red | UnusualSkinColour = Metallic grey | UnusualFeatures = * Lack face (When mask is removed, only circuitry is seen) | Citizenship = None as they are robots | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Soldiers | Education = | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Ed Brubaker; Pablo Raimondi | First = Books of Doom Vol 1 2 | HistoryText = This robot was an autonomous, mobile humanoid, with voice, intended to be built for combat. Up-and-coming Latverian student Victor von Doom built this model for their sponsors in the US Department of Defense - albeit Doom found this robot to be a minor achievement. Doom built at least eleven units. Although the military was impressed, Doom found the robots to be difficult to program. When Doom was injured in his face, he decided to desert, believing that working under comfort conditions was detrimental for him. He quickly took control of the robots using a radio, and sent them against the soldiers in his laboratory to cover his retreat. The robots killed several soldiers and destroyed Doom's work. When the soldiers had a chance to go after Doom, he had already left the country. Doom eventually returned to Latveria, using the monicker Doctor Doom, intent on deposing King Vladimir with the only help of Tibetan monk Larin. Together, Doom and Larin built several robotic soldiers in an abandoned Latverian castle. Doom perfected this new model so that the robots were more compliant and also more humanoid. When Doom recruited Latverians as soldiers against Vladimir, the robots joined Doom's troops in their attacks. The robots also cut Vladimir's supply lines from his Soviet allies and even helped watching Doom's prisoners. Doom contacted Vladimir using a Hologram Projector and gave the King an ultimatum, which was rejected. Larin and robotic soldier Bot 14 witnessed the exchange. Doom then asked Bot 14 for a field report; Bot 14 confirmed that Bot-Leader 3 was ready to destroy Vladimir's supply lines at Doom's command. Doom gave the command. Doom took robotic soldiers and Latverians to his last battle on Vladimir's capital city. They were not really needed because Vladimir's troops surrendered at seeing Doom. | Powers = * Artificial Intelligence: The robotic soldiers have advanced logic protocols to the point that they believe to be people. Doctor Doom could train the robot sto obey only his commands. * Flamethrower: The hands of the robotic soldiers can generate flames, then attack by using a bolt of flames that can kill a human at point-blank or short range. * Self-Destruct System: The robots can activate their self-destruct system on their own. After a short countdown, the robots explode, damaging theor environment. * Sensors: The robots could receive commands from their master either orally or by other means - Doom once took control of the robots using a dismantled radio. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = Their artificial intelligence was so advanced that the robots initially achieved sentience, which difficulted their programming as soldiers. Doom solved this in a later model. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = In ''Books of Doom'' #6, Doom's troops include Latverian, robotic soldiers and apparently other robots that may be simply modified versions of the robotic soldiers, or completly different models. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Doctor Doom's Equipment